


Ring of Flowers

by ArcanaHeart



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Day 1 Ring, Implied Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inktober 2019, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, THIS IS LATE BUT WHATEVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaHeart/pseuds/ArcanaHeart
Summary: This was originally from Discord, so pardon any grammar errors.America was laying on the ground, body spread eagle wide with a gaping hole in his chest. The wound didn't seem to register in the dying nation's mind as Lovino and Ivan approached. Lovino had immediately cradle his lover's head in his hands that were calloused from his years of being in the mafia. Ivan just stood in shock, falling to his knees as he saw his two lovers on the ground. One bleeding out, one choking back tears and muttering curse words.





	Ring of Flowers

"You know," Alfred murmured softly, laying across someone's laps he knew intimately, had explored it, but couldn't make out the face it belonged to.   
It was raining, as well.   
Strange, the ground around the limp form was dry and warm, nice to the touch, he noted faintly.   
"I always wondered how we would die, but..." Here the blond's dim electric eyes started to slip further and further under the eyelids.   
"Not like this." Alfred heard the person above sobbed out a wrenched, heart breaking sob.   
"Not like this, Alfred, you promised!"   
A faint memory broke through the heavy haze of the American's mind. A memory of a duo in a field, holding hands and nuzzling each other. Both were wearing their respective ring of flowers on their head like crowns.   
America wanted to join them, so he reached out a hand to them, and they saw him. Saw his hand reaching out, and Lovino and Ivan were pulling forth his hand, smiling a knowing smile.

Distantly he heard a heart wrenching sob and a murmur of foreign words that was all muddled together for him to make out.

**Author's Note:**

> They buried him. Buried Alfred under a tree that all three of them had their first date under. The sun was mockingly bright that day as well. Lovino hadn't said a single word the entire time of digging the six foot or so grave in front of the tree. Just stabbing the ground and throwing the dirt out of the way as if it offended him.   
Ivan was quiet as usual, but without the usual aura that scared away the others, it was as if the others were seeing past their barriers now that Alfred was gone. It was rather...sad. They had gotten along grandly in their polyamory relationship, even with their clashing personalities. Alfred was the glue of it. The backbone of the relationship.   
The other nations wondered what would happen now that the young nation was gone.


End file.
